Zharkov's AN-94
Reloaded= |image = |rarity = |stats = |popularity = Low due to rarity |firing = |mods = |killfeed = }} |-| Classic= |image = |grade = |stats = |popularity = Low due to rarity |firing = |mods = |killfeed = }} Zharkov's AN-94 is an NX-Epic variant of the AN-94, released in the 09/18/13 Content Update. Overview This variant of the AN-94 has been optimized with the highest accuracy of any assault rifle and damage on par with the AN-94 TactOP. This epic boasts a solid 3-hit kill to the torso of a light vester at medium range and a 2-hit kill to the back. It is also effective against tankers with an ACOG scope equipped as its burst fire enables both shots to hit slow-moving players (less so on faster-moving players). At a sizable distance, it is a solid 4-hit kill on a tanker. Unlike the AN-94 TactOP, this assault rifle is more suited for medium to long-range due to its 2-round burst, which can be tap-fired continuously without losing control of the spread. This combination of burst fire, accuracy, and power makes Zharkov's AN-94 an extremely effective weapon for long-range engagements when it is equipped with an ACOG scope. It has a weak 4-5 hit kill at 87m; its maximum range. The magazine size has been increased to 35 rounds, and its reload speed made 0.5 seconds faster than that of its other variants. The 2-round burst unique to the standard AN-94 is also available but with a faster draw speed, better portability, and a tighter spread. Like all AN-94 variants, Zharkov's AN-94 has very jumpy spread when fired in automatic. It should not be sprayed unless engaging at less then 5m, and for no more then a few seconds or risk recoil spread widening past the point of quick recovery. It takes 1.5 seconds to recover after firing more then 7 rounds in automatic. This makes the weapon extremely hard to use for newer players as tap firing in automatic must be consistent 0.5 second clicks. Tap firing any faster risks loss of control. In the right hands Zharkov's AN-94 can outplay other hard-hitting assault rifles and also compete with semi-automatic sniper rifles. Equipping an S2 suppressor can tighten the recoil spread even more and still maintain a solid 3-hit kill at medium ranges on light vesters making it one of the few AR's that benefits from having an S2 suppressor instead of an S3 suppressor. It can be used as an anti-sniper weapon as its power and accuracy can make a sniper flinch when aiming, and the amount of damage the rounds dish out can overwhelm and kill faster than some snipers are able to evade and shoot a second shot given that the sniper is under 60m away. Zharkov's AN-94 is a fearsome weapon designed for heavy assaults in large maps and challenged by only a few battle rifles in its ability to unload massive amounts of damage with only a few rounds. Variants Events Trivia *This is currently the most accurate assault rifle in the game. Media Zharkov's AN-94 Draw.gif|The drawing animation of Zharkov's AN-94. Zharkov's AN-94 Fire.gif|The firing animation of Zharkov's AN-94. Zharkov's AN-94 Burst.gif|The burst-mode firing animation of Zharkov's AN-94. Zharkov's AN-94 Reload.gif|The reloading animation of Zharkov's AN-94. Zharkov's AN-94 Sprint.gif|The sprinting animation of Zharkov's AN-94. Zharkov's AN-94 hud.jpg zarkov's AN94.jpg|Stats Category:Assault Rifles Category:2013 Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Cosmetic Variant Category:Classic-Epic Category:Reloaded-Epic Category:Classic-2 Gold Star